Danganronpa: Despair Hidden Behind the Curtain/ Chapter 1
Despair's Revenge: Daily Life (Hina’s POV) It was still dark, maybe a few hours before daybreak, but I could barely sleep. I got out of my bed to walk over to Matsu’s room to see if he was awake. I hesitated at the door, biting my lip a bit nervously. “Oh, grow up, Hinata… he won’t judge you for being a scaredy cat… right?” I thought, as I knocked. He opened his door. “Morning.” He said, noticing I was nervous. “Still scared about what happened yesterday?” I nodded. “Yeah… Couldn’t really sleep…” I said, rubbing my arm. “C-crazy, right?” “Yeah.” he said, as we walked to the dining area. Everyone was already there, but the mood was somber. “Hey guys.” Yuri said, trying to be cheerful. “Yuri, calm down.” Naoko said, wearing a black dress. “We lost one of our friends.” “He’s right,” Haruka said, “But… we do need to move on, too…” “Yeah.” Matsu said as we started to eat breakfast. After we got done, the intercoms turned on. “Ahem, this is a cruise announcement. Will all students come to the deck for the entrance ceremony!” Monokuma's voice rang through the system. “...do we have to…” I whispered, standing. “I-I’d really rather not…” “I think we do, Hinata…” Yuna said, a bit sympathetically. “Great… I hope it’s not another execution…” Haruka said. “Because with that bear ‘entrance ceremony’ could mean anything…” “Right.” Matsu said as we all stood, walking to the deck. Outside were elaborate school logos and even a podium where Monokuma sat. “Upupu, welcome, students,” Monokuma said, “to the Killing Cruise Semester!” “K-killing cruise semester…” I said, taking a step back. “Yes,” Monokuma said, “Now, inside your rooms you should find a Monopad, which has all the information about the students, and rules for this semester.” “Is that what that thing was in my room?” Miyu asked. “I thought it was some sort of EVP reader…” “It’s a Monopad!” Monokuma yelled. “Also, we need to get the first motive out of the way… don’t want to delay the killing, now, do we?!” He laughed. I...really didn’t like the way he laughed… it was cruel… like Father’s… “Whatever it is, we won't do it!” Matsu yelled. “That’s what they all say,” Monokuma said. “Hmm… now, what will it be….” Matsu pulled out his gun. “No.” “Matsu, don’t!” I said, putting my hand on his arm. “I think it’s a bad idea…” “Ah,” Monokuma said, “So the scaredy-cat knows what to do!” He laughed again. “Yep, one of the rules is that you can’t attack me, or else!” Matsu slowly put his gun away. “Well, give it.” He said. “Give what?” Ryuichi asked. “The motive, obviously.” Naoko said. “Bingo!” Monokuma said, thinking. “Hmm…” We looked at each other as Monokuma brought out several envelopes, all with our names on them. He threw them to all of us. “Huh?” I asked, tilting my head as I started to open mine, but as I got a bad feeling, I just closed it back again, putting it behind my back. “Oh, seriously?!” Haruka yelled, obviously having opened his up. Matsu looked at his and smiled. “Child's play.” He said. “What the-” started Kagome. “By the gods…” Kikyo said. Raku was the most affected as he was crying. “R-Raku…?” Reina asked, going over to him. “N-no!” He said, running away. “Raku!” I yelled, running after him. He turned down the stairs, slamming his door. I stopped outside his door. “Raku… please… what is it?” I called, “Whatever it is, couldn’t be that bad…” “H-hina-chan…...just…..g-go away.” He said, clearly scared. I shook the door to find it locked. “...Raku… if you ever need anything… let me know, okay?” I called. “I’m only a few doors away…” I turned, pushing aside my hair to walk back to the others. Everyone was still looking at the envelopes like they were disgusting. Only Haruka, Yuri, Matsu and Yuna were not afraid. “You seriously call that a secret?” Yuri said, smiling. “So not cool.” “Wait, so there’s secrets on these?” I asked, looking at my envelope. “I literally didn’t even look.” “Eh, mine’s not really a secret to those that know me well enough.” Haruka said, laughing a little. “Come on, Monokuma. You could have done way better.” Matsu said smiling. Monokuma shrugged. “First idea that came to mind.” he said, before he disappeared. “Still, though, why does he think that this will work?” Yuna asked. “Obviously some things are worth killing over?” I said, shrugging. “But like I said, I didn’t even look at mine…” “Maybe you should?” Haruka said, grabbing my envelope from me and holding it higher than I could reach. “H-hey!” I yelled. “Haruka!” Yuri yelled. “Come on, you don't need to do that.” “Hey, I like teasing her.” Haruka laughed. “What’s so wrong with that?” “Haruka. Stop.” Yuna sighed. “Haruka.” Matsu said. “Masculinity doesn't include that.” Haruka made a face and then gave me back my envelope. “Fine.” Haruka said. “...wait… huh?” I asked, a bit confused. “Doesn't matter.” Matsu said. “Go on, open it.” Yuri said. I nodded, opening up the envelope to read through it. “...seriously? Two people already know this!” I said, rolling my eyes. “Well, lets go somewhere to reveal. As we are probably the only ones not afraid.” Matsu said, as Naoko walked over. “Hm?” Yuna asked, looking over at him. “Yeah, Nao-kun?” “Can I join? My secret is probably safe with you all.” He said, smiling. Even in a dress, he doesn't seem abashed. I nodded. “Alright then… hmm.. We could go to that dining hall? Might be a bit easier to sit and talk there than anywhere else…” I said, looking at everyone. “Sure.” Yuri said, as we walked. “So… Other than the annoyance with the bear… everyone good?” Yuna asked. “...sorry, even as a singer, I’ve always been the ‘mom’ in situations…” Haruka laughed. “Yeah, Yuna.. I’m cool.” he said. “It's sad we can't see Kosuke anymore.” Matsu said. “Yeah…” I said, walking into the dining hall. “But we’ll just have to keep him in our memories.” “I agree.” Yuri said, as we sat around one table. “So who first.” “...I’ll go ahead and get mine over with, since it’s the less harm...probably.” Haruka said. “I’m...actually a girl.” “Really?” Yuri asked. “I thought you were just slightly feminine.” “Nope. Just a crossdressing lesbian.” Haruka said. “...and now I feel a little more awkward…” Yuna whispered, blushing. “Well, I'll go next.” Matsu said. “I was an assassin, wanted in over 20 countries for the murders of over 60 people.” “Whoa, really?” Haruka asked. “Why do you think I always carry a gun. I don't want to kill anymore but it seems like my past will catch up with me.” He said. “Wow…” Haruka said. “Hmm.. I’ll go next.” Yuna said. “Most of my songs weren’t always my ideas. Didn’t exactly steal them, since I had permission to use the lyrics, but… you know how people are.” Yuri went next. “Well, I am not exactly the pure skater. I was an ex drug addict and abuser.” “Whoa…” I said, before glancing at Naoko. “Y-you go next…” “Well, I was not always so gung ho about being a woman. My family wanted the perfect little girl. But they got me and to hide my true gender, I was forced into it. I always refused and was abused for it.” He said,showing a scar on his back. “I may still have the scars but I don't think it matters anymore as I became a queen.” I let out a small gasp. I had the feeling he was like me, but.. I didn’t expect it to really be true. “So… Hinata?” Haruka asked, looking at me. I fell silent, looking at the table. “...I was also abused…” I said, a bit too quietly. Matsu stood and hugged me. “Well, no longer.” He said, letting go. “We now carry each other's secrets but they bind us as friends.” “Yep. But… I’m curious, why were you abused?” Haruka asked, looking at me, before looking at everyone else. “...what, is everyone else content telling their life-story but then she just says that she was abused and everything’s okay?” “Haruka.” Naoko said. “You don't have to push her more.” “...no, she’s right. If we’re friends… you guys should know.” I said, tugging on my hair. “...My father wanted a perfect, girly little girl… my ex was no different…” I sighed. “Long story short, Lolita was forced upon me and while I make it work and am a ‘cute little doll’ to people, that really isn’t me.” Yuri blinked. “ So you wanted to break out and they didn't like that? That's low even for a parent.” “Yeah. So, they lashed out. Bruises, cuts… everything they could do to me that was legal…” I said, “And I’m sure they would have done the illegal too…” “...what?” Yuna asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. “What the hell is wrong with them?” “Don’t know… but I’ve barely trusted a guy since…” I said, before blushing. “Well… maybe I’ve trusted one since…” I glanced at Matsu, before quickly looking away. Yuri spotting the glance and smiled widely. “Ooooooooh!!!!!!” “W-what?” Haruka asked, looking at him, confused. “Looks like Matsu needs a wingman.” Yuri said. “Wait… you’re telling us…?” Yuna started. My blush darkened and I stood. “I-I’m just going to g-go…” I said, heading for the door. “Wait, what?” Naoko started. “We’ll explain.” Yuna said. “At least I’m not the only one confused here…” Haruka said. I rushed out, heading for anywhere I could be alone for a little bit. I passed by the music studio, and figured why not sing for a bit. I sat down at the piano. I began playing a song by one of my favorite youtubers before singing. “Something moves in the shadows, something lurks at the door,” I sang, closing my eyes, my voice a bit of a mix of soprano and alto. I could hit both ranges, but I often sang in the alto range, “And the fear I feel surround it, knocked my courage to the floor/ Someone stalks, it’s getting closer, something stirs in my soul./ Something tugs at my heartstrings, and I try to gain control / There’s a beast just 'round the corner, someone I’ve never seen/ but she’s quietly familiar, like a drum entrancing/ This darkness like a cloud I am just outside its reach/ I don’t know why it wants me...but it’s so enticing./ Wake me, I’m giving all I have but you can’t / see me locked in this cage, fighting silently./ Here's the moment you can try to wake me up./ Spiral down and wake me up./ Animate me, wake me, wake me up.” I opened my eyes, looking ahead of me. “Are you sure that we’re strangers…or have we met before?/ And this dream, it feels so familiar. Is this deja-vu or more?/ I can’t move but I can feel them, like they’re both inside my mind./ One is pure, heart full of honor, and the other so undefined. / There’s a prince just round the corner, someone I think I’ve seen/ and he’s quietly familiar, like someone out of a dream./ His goodness like a light, I am just outside his reach/ I don’t know why he wants me...but he’s so inviting./ Wake me, I’m giving all I have but you can’t / see me locked in this cage, fighting silently./ Here's the moment you can try to wake me up./ Spiral down and wake me up./ Animate me wake me, wake me up./ In my waking, I could tell you all that’s in my heart./ If you weren’t so late, maybe we’d never be apart. / If I were awake, I’d show you all I’ve ever known./ So, wake me, wake me from this nightmare. / Wake me, take me home./ Wake me, I’m giving all I have but you can’t / see me locked in this cage, fighting silently./ Here's the moment you can try to wake me up./ Spiral down and wake me up. /Animate me, wake me, wake me up./ ...and maybe somehow, you can break this spell I’ve fallen under…/ Maybe somehow…” Matsu’s POV “Yuri?! What was that about?!” I asked, standing suddenly. “...isn’t it obvious?” asked Yuna. “Um..no?” Haruka said. “Dude, she likes you.” Yuri said. “It's so obvious.” “And so cute.” Yuna laughed. I sat back down. “wow…..” I said, smiling and blushing. “...and you like her!” Yuna said, smiling. “Aww, this is so perfect!” “Minus the whole… any one of us could die at any moment thing.” Haruka said. “Yeah….” I said, not caring. “But like hell is anyone going to get killed.” “You don’t know that… with how some people reacted…” Yuna started. “Who knows. I’m surprised Hina and Naoko reacted relatively...okay.” Haruka said, “With their situations…” “Enough of that…” Yuna said. “Onto how we get Miss Lolita with Sharpshooter here.” “Sharpshooter?” I said. I really need to get a different talent. “Eh, first thing that came to mind.” Yuna said. “Well, you really don't have to do anything…..” I said. “So, are you just going to say something about it to her?” Haruka asked, “Since, you know, she wasn’t entirely upfront about it.” “Later.” I said. “We should lay low now.” “True…” Yuna said, standing. “Well, I’m going to head to the studio, if you guys need me.” “And I’m going to start working on lunch,” Haruka said, standing to go to the kitchen. I stood. “I should go check on the others…... thought i should leave them alone.” “Probably the best idea for right now… Besides… maybe you should look for Hinata, anyway…” Haruka called. “She ran off with like, no explanation.” “Yeah.” I said, walking out and stopped at the studio. “Hina? Hin-” I spotted her at the piano. She was playing something a bit softly, singing. “There’s a prince just round the corner, someone I think I’ve seen/ and he’s quietly familiar, like someone out of a dream./ His goodness like a light, I am just outside his reach/ I don’t know why he wants me...but he’s so inviting./ Wake me, I’m giving all I have but you can’t / see me locked in this cage, fighting silently./ Here's the moment you can try to wake me up./ Spiral down and wake me up./ Animate me, wake me, wake me up./ In my waking, I could tell you all that’s in my heart./ If you weren’t so late, maybe we’d never be apart. / If I were awake, I’d show you all I’ve ever known./ So, wake me, wake me from this nightmare. / Wake me, take me home./ Wake me, I’m giving all I have but you can’t / see me locked in this cage, fighting silently./ Here's the moment you can try to wake me up./ Spiral down and wake me up. /Animate me, wake me, wake me up./ ...and maybe somehow, you can break this spell I’ve fallen under…/ Maybe somehow…” I stopped. Whoa, she was an amazing singer. She seamlessly flowed into another song, something that sounded like a song from a movie. I walked in, spotting Yuna only a few feet away. Hina…..you are amazing…. “She’s great, isn’t she…?” Yuna whispered. “Didn’t even realize I walked in.” “She is.” I whispered, smiling. “I’d hate to mess with her, but…” Yuna whispered, smiling a little as she started walking over to Hina. She rose her hands to grab her, grabbing her around her waist. Hina let out a cute little scream, jumping as Yuna started laughing. “Aww, that was adorable!” “It was adorable.” I said, smiling as I walked over and petted Hina on the head. Hina looked up at us, her face pink. “...s-shut up, it was not…” she muttered, looking down. “It totally was!” Yuna laughed. “Aww, she turned red. That's even cuter.” I said, smiling more. “....I’m not cute.” Hina said, standing. “Hinata, you’re a lolita. That automatically makes you-” started Yuna. “Do you even know where the name came from?” Hina asked, “Because it really isn’t a cute thing.” “But you are adorable, even if you talent states otherwise.” I said. “Exactly.” Yuna said, smiling. “Now, you two go...have fun somewhere. I need practice time. Alone.” “Yuna!” I said, as she pushed me outside. “Come on.” “Ah, ah! I don’t want to hear it. Go. Seriously, enjoy yourselves. Dance. Ice skate. Something. Don’t bother me.” Yuna called, pushing Hina out and shutting the door on us. “...Why is it whenever I think I make friends they do this…?” Hina asked, smiling a little as she shook her head. “She is quite pushy.” I said. “Well, should we hang out with some people?” “Well… I have been wanting to try ice skating… if y-you and Yuri don’t mind a newbie trying?” Hina said, messing with her hair. “If you want. I was going to see if anyone wanted to talk.” I said. “If you wanted to hang out with Yuri, I don’t mind.” “...I-if you’re sure.” Hina said, smiling a bit. “I’ll..see you around, then?” “Of course.” I said, smiling. “Now go on. Enjoy yourself.” She laughed a little. “Don’t blame me if I get injured and send Yuri after you… I’m a bit of a klutz.” she said, turning to walk to the rink. I turned to the atrium and looked at my Monopad. “Hm…..well, it looks like Raku is out and about. Maybe I should hang out with him.” I said, running to the deck where Raku was. “Hey, Raku!” He jumped, looking at me. “Y-yeah?” he asked, a bit hesitant. “Did you want to hang out? I mean if you are not busy.” I asked. “U-um… sure.” he said, “What do you want to do? We could play some tcgs?” “Sure, i have always been interested in TCGs.” I said, sitting across for him. We played for several hours. I felt like i have been getting closer to Raku. I smiled, pulling out a Rare promo card I got from that weird machine in the atrium. “Here, for you.” “Whoa, really?!” he asked, grabbing it. “Cool~!” I think he liked it. “Hm…...Hm…..Hm….” Raku was in deep thought. “Raku, everything okay?” I asked. “Huh? Oh yeah.” he said, “Hey… did you ever do something you shouldn’t...only to meet someone you really, really like...and wanted to change for them?” “Yeah, I have. But I don’t know if she will ever accept me.” I said. “Huh… Well, there’s always hope, right?” he asked, “Like… you hope one day she’ll…” he trailed off. “F-forget it, it’s dumb, isn’t it…” “N-no, keep going.” I said, “I’m interested.” “...Well… one day you hope she’ll look at you and think that you didn’t just...mess up everything… and that you actually won something for once on your own… and that she’ll love you back the way you love her…” he said. “Yeah.” I said, nodding. Raku must really want to let this out. “...do you think I actually could?” he asked, looking at me. “...p-prove that I’m better than all that?” “Of course.” I said, “everyone can change, good or bad. It is obvious you want to change for someone, so do it. And keep a level head. Otherwise you might choke up.” He smiled. “True. I just hope I can get back to her.” he said. “So… how about your mystery girl?” “Well, i have made many mistakes in my past. Hopefully while I am here, I can prove I can change.” I said, smiling. “Then listen to your own advice…” Raku said, “And keep whoever she is close to you… with this killing game, if she’s here...who knows what could happen.” I nodded. “Thanks, Raku. and good games. That was fun!” “Thanks, I’ll be around if you want to hang again!” he said, before I left. Hina’s POV “Yuri!” I called, walking into the cold ice rink. “Can I join you?” “Um, sure? You sure you can handle it?” he asked. I nodded. “Yeah… I just want to try my hand at it…” I said, getting on some skates and sliding onto the ice. I spent some time learning how to skate with Yuri. He was a pretty good teacher! After a few hours, I wasn’t skating with a hand on the wall, and was working on doing some tricks. I feel like I got closer to Yuri. Matsu’s POV I had returned to my room…..Hm…. I should hang out with someone else…… I looked at my monopad. “hm….looks like Naoko is in one of the atrium stores. Why not.” I said, walking to the store. “Hey, Naoko!” “Hm?” he turned, looking at me. “Oh! Hey, Matsu.” “You must be looking for new clothes.” I said, looking at the selection. “Yeah… I wanted to try a few new things, but…” he shrugged, “Not entirely used to being in a different style, you know?” “Would you like some help? It would make time to get to know you.” I asked. He nodded. “If it isn’t too much trouble for you…” he said. I spent the time helping him with some new styles. I felt like I understood Naoko more. I pulled out a small necklace with a fake sapphire in the middle. “Here, for you. It may be feminine but….” He smiled. “I love it.” he said, taking it. “And even if I show my more feminine side more often, I’ll wear it.” I smiled. “I'm glad.” He held it close for a moment, before looking down. “...You know… I think Hinata and I are a lot more similar than we think…” he said. “Yeah. It's almost coincidental.” I said. “Weirdly coincidental.” “I’m thinking it’s...not a coincidence…” he said. “Though, that would be kinda weird, since I’m pretty sure Hinata and I haven’t met before…” “Yeah, but hopefully we all can get along and get through this game.” I said, smiling. “I hope so.” he said, smiling. “So, what are you going to do now?” “Probably rest. This game is going to make me lose sleep.” I said, rubbing my hair. “Though, being wanted all over the world doesn't help.” “Huh...I guess it wouldn’t…” Naoko replied. “I was thinking you’d go enjoy a little time with Hinata, considering…” “yeah, but I should let her have time to herself. Don't want to smother her.” I said, walking back to my room. Where someone was waiting. “Raku? What are you doing here?” “Uh… I was actually a bit scared to stay in my room…” he said. “It looked like someone tampered with the door…” “Really?” I asked. “Well, did you want to switch rooms for the night? Just in case?” He nodded. “Yeah… if you’re okay with it… I was going to ask Hinata, but she’s still not in her room…” he said. “She is probably still out.” I said. “Here, take my key. I am the only armed person here.” I held out my key. He took my key, nodding. “Okay. Thanks, dude.” he said, handing me his. “I’m the room across from Hinata, btw.” I nodded. “Thanks.” I said. “Sleep well.” I walked to his room. And I walked into a child's room. Posters of cards and games covered the walls. An long table took the center of the room, covered in cards. “Whoa…..well, it's better than nothing.” I climbed into the bed to sleep. A few hours later. I awoke to the sound of banging on the door. “What the?!” I said, sneaking over to the door. “Raku? You okay? You have been silent this entire time.” I heard Haruka ask, knocking on the door again. I stayed silent. “Hm…..must have really wanted to rest.” She walked away, as I slid down the door. In the morning Ding-dong Bing-bong “It’s 8 A.M!” Monokuma’s cheerful voice yelled through the intercom. “That means it’s time to rise and shine!” I got up, still awake from the rude awakening. I walked to the dining hall, gun still out. Everyone was there except for Mata, Raku, Sora and Ryuichi. “Morning, Matsu!” Hina cheerfully said, smiling. I nodded, slowly putting the gun away. “Morning.” I said, yawning. “Didn’t sleep?” Hauka asked. I shook my head, “I couldn't. Raku was scared after someone tampered with his door handle. So we switched rooms.” I said. “Oooh…. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you if I did!” Haruka said. “Normally he’s so much louder, so I thought something was wrong.” “Did anyone see him this morning?” I asked, stiffing a yawn. Hina shook her head. “No… I stopped by your room, but no one answered… I thought you might still be asleep.” “And when I walked around this morning, I didn’t see him either…” Kikyo said, “Nor a few others that happen to not be present.” “Hm…...I should see if he is alright.” I said, quickly eating breakfast. “I’ll go with you.” Hina said, standing. “Just in case.” I stood, Haruka following behind. “Haruka?” “What?” she asked, “I’m worried about the little guy.” I nodded, as we walked past the atrium where Mata was secretly in one of the stores, trying on a hat. He ducked behind a rack when we walked past. “Did you just see…..” “Mata…” started Haruka. “Trying on a hat? Yep.” Hina said, nodding. I couldn't believe he actually wanted to hide that fact. But it didn't matter as we stood in front of my door. “Hang on…..the picture and name plate is Raku’s…….” I said, confused. It was very odd. “Huh… someone must have changed them… You said you went to Matsu’s room, right, Hinata?” asked Haruka. “Yeah, but… I’m a little blind sometimes… so it’s not that weird that I didn’t notice it.” Hina said, “But… didn’t you go to Raku’s room sometime last night?” Haruka nodded. “Wait……” I said, pulling out my pistol. “What are you doing?” Haruka asked, pushing Hina behind her, a bit protectively, like an older brother. I pointed to the door, as it was slightly ajar. Haruka nodded as I slowly opened it. Let's just say killing for several years should have made me not scared of anything…...but this was out of the question. Raku was laid across the bed, blood covering most of the torso and bed. There were several knives in his body, pinning him to the mattress. On the walls were streaks of blood coming from bullet holes. On the nightstand was something darker…...his heart. Hina let out a scream, as Monokuma’s voice came up over the intercom system. “A body has been discovered! Please, go forward into the investigation before our first trial will commence!” he said. Chapter 1: Deadly Life. (Matsu's POV) I backed up as everyone else was yelling from the deck. “Matsu! Hina! Haruka! Where are you?!” Yuri, Naoko and Yoshi were the loudest. “Matsu’s room!” Haruka yelled back. Soon, everyone was outside Matsu’s room. “R-raku……” Naoko said, sliding to his knees. “Who...would do something like this…” Kagome said. “...are you guys okay?” Kikyo asked, looking at us. Haruka nodded. “Shaken, but fine…” she said. Hina, however, was silent, staring at the scene. I dropped my pistol. “Why….? He was scared…...why him?” I asked, holding the sides of my head as my mother's image hit my eyes. “Because, even the innocent perish…” Miyu said, “However… this is an investigation… we need to get through it, no matter how brutal…” “...N-no. There was a reason behind this… W-why else would someone just do this?” Hina quietly said, her hands shaking as she walked over to him. She covered her mouth, trying to prevent herself from getting sick...or maybe it was to prevent herself from crying. I stood, walking into the room. “Yuri, help me.” I said, wanting to check if my suspicions were right. He nodded, coming over. “Yeah? What do you need help with?” he asked. “Help me turn him over. I am afraid if that heart is his or somehow Kosuke’s” I said, grabbing a spot where there was no blood. He nodded, grabbing a different spot. “...you think that it’s Kosuke’s heart?” he asked, starting to turn Raku over. I saw that the heart was missing from Raku. “You never know.” I said, gagging as I saw that the opening was cut rather jaggedly. Almost with a dull weapon. “Set him back down.” Yuri nodded, doing so. “...what does this remind me of….” Reina said. “...the heart thing, I mean.” “It's almost like it was a ritual killing.” I said, checking the blades in his back. “Hang on….these are propellor blades.” “Huh?!” Hina asked, looking. “Whoa… you’re right, they are!” I checked the bullet holes, prying out a BB. “These were from the shotgun….” I said, checking the gun itself. “Hm…...it has less ammo that before….” “But I thought these were all...fake…” Hina said, trailing off. “Huh…” She shook her head a little. “They are…..but they have been refitted for shooting BBs.” I said, as everyone looked at me. “Guys?” “How do we know you didn’t do it?” Kagome asked. “You could be returning to the scene of the crime!” Kikyo accused. “He didn’t do it!” Hina yelled at them, “Why would he?!” I looked at them. “I can understand why…..but please, believe me. I didn't do this!” I said. “I switched with Raku, due to him being scared of someone breaking into his room.” “Maybe we should believe him,” Haruka said. “Because, honestly, we don’t need to be pointing fingers yet.” “But you’re defending him,” Miyu said, “Both of you are. One because of certain...feelings… the other because of a friendship.” “Shut up, Miyu.” Hina said, an annoyed tone in her voice. I looked back at the scene, noticing that there was a screwdriver in the trash can. “Hm……” I said, walking away from my room and towards Raku's room. The plate and picture were my own and the lock on the door was loosely hanging from the frame. “So he wasn't lying.” “Nope… seems like someone really did mess with the lock…” Hina said from behind me. “I didn't notice this last night. It locked perfectly fine last night.” I said, trying to put everything together. “Now we need alibis for everyone.” Hina nodded. “Right… well, I had been skating with Yuri for most of the day… and then headed to the deck during the night… I didn’t get to my room until late in the night…” she said. I nodded, going around. Most of the rest were asleep. “Sora, where were you yesterday?” “Huh?” she asked. “I was...uh...tinkering with things from some engineering shop.” “We have one of those?” I asked. “Oh, not here. I had some of my own stuff in my room, so I took it to the ballroom to work on in peace.” she said. Though it seemed a bit suspicious. “Hm…….ok.” I said, noting to go to the ballroom. Kikyo walked over. “Yes, Kikyo? Did you find anything?” She pulled me away from Sora to show me a scrap of leather. “I found this in the trash room.” she said. “It looks like part of aviator goggles.” “Aviator goggles?” I said, checking the leather. “How odd….” “...doesn’t Sora normally wear them?” she asked. “I noticed she wasn’t today.” “Yeah she does.” I said. “But before we go accusing anyone, can I get your alibi?” She nodded. “I was with Kagome in her room last night. We were talking over plans for today before both of us fell asleep.” she said. I nodded. “Thank you. I really don't want everyone to think this was my fault…..” I started, spotting a weird combination of symbols. “they aren't in any languages I know.” “Hmm… It looks like Greek…. You could try Ryuichi. He might be able to read it.” Kikyo said. “Yeah.” I said. “It's time for the long awaited class trial!” Monokuma said, “can everyone meet at the wheel in the atrium?” “The wheel…?” Kikyo asked. “...odd…” I stood. “Let's do this.” I said as everyone walked to the atrium. Meanwhile I walked straight past them all to the ballroom. “It should be….aha!” I spotted a cloth covering a machine. I pulled it off and it was a small turbine with blades missing. “Matsu?” Hina called. “Where are you?” “Ah, ah! No further investigations!” Monokuma yelled, appearing. “You only said that we had to go to the wheel. You never said to stop investigating.” I said. “Because once the trial announcement is made, that means it’s time to stop!” Monokuma yelled, grabbing me to drag me to the wheel. “Whoa, what are you?!” I yelled as I was dragged to the wheel. Monokuma dropped me as Hina ran over. “Are you okay?” she asked, worried. “Monokuma, you didn’t have to be so-” “Yeah, yeah. I’m the boss here! You need to listen to what I say!” Monokuma yelled. “Dumb kids…” I stood as Monokuma spun the wheel as we were lowered in. We landed into an open room with 16 pedestals set in a circle. “oh no no no!” I said, backing away. Hina grabbed my hand. “It’s going to be okay…” she whispered. “I know you didn’t do this…” “It's not that….” I said looking at her. “I just really hate courtrooms.” “Hurry up and go to your assigned spots!” Monokuma yelled from a raised throne. “Oh, shut up, you dumb bear.” Yuna said, walking to her pedestal. “Let us have a few minutes before you throw us in court!” “......We don't have a few minutes.” I said, walking to my spot. “I may hate this with every fiber of my being but we can't just let Raku's killer go.” “Exactly.” Yuri said, walking to his. “And we’ll work together to figure this out.” Hina said, stepping up onto hers. “Let’s do this!” The others nodded, getting on theirs. Chapter 1: Despair’s Revenge - Class Trial “Let's give a basic explanation of the class trial.” Monokuma started. “If you can find out whodunit, then only the blackened will be punished. But if you pick wrong, I'll punish everyone except the blackened and they will be able to leave this ship!” “So….where to start?” Haruka asked. “We know the definite location and victim.” “Yeah…..Raku was our victim.” I said. “Monokuma, can I ask a question?” Naoko asked. “Before we get too far in.” “Of course you can!” Monokuma replied. Naoko pointed to the portrait on a stand. “Why is that there?” “Oh? That?” Monokuma asked. “It’s just a place-marker for who the victims are. So Raku was the first victim. And if you all guess right, the blackened will have their own portrait in their place.” “So it's to make this more haunting.” Naoko said, looking away. “At least Raku can be here in spirit.” Ryuichi said. “He already is….” Miyu said “Oh, great…” Yuna said, “Ghost girl can already sense him…” “He needs a better memorial…” Hina said, looking down. “No one deserves this.” “Well, we have our victim and location of the murder….” I said, trying to steer the trial back on track. “Any ideas on who the killer was?” Sora asked. “I think it was...based on a few pieces of evidence… Matsu.” Kagome said. “It was not me!” I said, hands gripping the bars of my pedestal. “Oh? Then where’s your proof?” Sora asked. “Raku was scared yesterday, almost to the point of shaking…..” I said. “They switched rooms.” Haruka said. “I know because I tried to check on Raku last night, and there wasn’t any answer. He normally would have.” “And this morning I went to Matsu’s room like I normally do to walk to breakfast with him, and he wasn’t there. But I also didn’t really notice the door was open…” Hina said. “Besides, it's too early to accuse anyone based on just the room the murder took place in.” Yoshi said. “Says the guy who is making us do this…..” Benjiro whispered “I did not do that.” Yoshi said, crossing his arms. “Enough!” Hina said, “Let’s just get back on track. Please. Like… evidence. Things that would point to who did it… things like… oh, what were those blades…” “Were they blades?” Ryuichi asked. “They didn't seem like they came from the dining hall.” Hina looked at me. “You know what I’m talking about, right?” I nodded. “I agree, Ryuichi. Those weren't from the dining hall. Especially when they are propellor blades.” “Propellor blades?!” Mata said, frightened. “Why use something like that? Something that wouldn't work as a conventional weapon?” Yoshi asked. “Maybe they didn’t have anything else…” Yuna said. “So they used what they could find.” “Where would they even get something like that…?” Reina asked. “We don’t have any shops that have things like that…” “Sora, what you were building….” I asked. “Did anything go missing from it?” “Um...no? I didn’t check on it this morning, so it may have between then and now… I was replacing the propellers, but I didn’t notice them missing…” she said. “...Hesitation…” whispered Hina. “I checked the ballroom this morning before I was dragged out of there. There was a turbine there that was missing some blades.” I said. “Right after the murder.” “Interesting…” Kikyo said. “That, combined with what I found…” “Let's go back to the reason for why Raku could have been scared.” I said, as Kagome pulled out a note.” “There was this in the trash. Something telling someone to come to your room.” she said, “And it looks pretty close to your handwriting…” “How exactly do you know what my handwriting looks like?” I asked, shooting her a look. “Other things that were written. Besides, the notepad in the room had impressions of handwriting.” she said. “Which means it could have been forged, right?” Hina asked. “Meaning that it could or couldn’t have been Matsu.” “I never had any need for the pad.” I said. “I'm more verbal than written word.” Kagome sighed. “Still-” “Drop it.” Kikyo said, “It wasn’t his. But… what was that weird phrase we saw?” “Those symbols among the shotgun shots?” I said, turning to Ryuichi. “You might be able to read these.” Ryuichi looked at the symbols. “It reads out a name…..” he said. “What is it?” Reina asked. “Ουρανός.” Ryuichi said, “Which translates to ‘Sky.’” “Sky?” Yuri asked. “that makes no sense…..” “...actually… it does.” Hina said. “What? How does it?” Haruka asked. “Simple.” I said. “only one of us has something to do with that.” “...but first… can we discuss the matter of the locks?” Hina asked. “Because you said that Raku’s lock was damaged...yet it locked perfectly fine last night… and it was broken this morning.” “Unless…..” I started, not wanting to believe it. “Unless?” Benjiro asked. “Unless Raku did it to trick you.” Naoko said. “...and broke it himself?” Haruka asked. “Why would he do that?” “....to cast the suspicion on Matsu, and because Raku was aiming to hurt someone else…” Hina concluded, looking down, “and it backfired on him.” “The spirits agree….” Miyu said. “But… who would he even try to attack?” asked Reina. I looked away. Can I really do this? Can I seriously put someone to death again?! “..Matsu…?” Haruka asked, looking at me. “Any ideas?” “I do…...as this person is the only one I can think of that could do this….” I said, pointing at Sora. I can put someone who has done an injustice to death. “you, Sora.” “What?!” she asked, as her pedestal moved forward. “What the hell?! I had nothing to do with this!” “And yet, you are the only person I know who could have done it.” I said. “How? Where’s your proof?!” she asked. “Because I swear, I was in the ballroom that entire time!” “Right, the ballroom. Wasn't it odd how your machine was missing propellor blades that somehow were used on Raku.” I said. “And your alibi is the most flimsy.” “S-so?! Everyone wasn’t together! It could have been anyone!” she said, “And what with that Greek crap?! How do you even know Raku wrote it?!” “There were only two people in that room Sora.” Yuri said, hands on his hips. “Raku and Matsu. And if the note was written last night, then Matsu is innocent.” “S-shut up! None of you know anything! I’m being framed!” she yelled. Hina winced, covering her ears. “G-geez, you don’t have to yell…” she said. I smiled. “If you were framed….then where are your goggles?” Sora’s eyes widened. “I...um…” she started. Got her. “If you are innocent, then tell us where they are?” I said. “If you can.” “Um… w-well… haha, funny story…” she started, before sighing, looking down. “...Fine… You got me… I did it.” “Whoa, what?! You’re just admitting it?!” Haruka asked. “Well, I didn't even have to bring in the leather strap Kikyo found.” I said. “...because I knew she found it…” Sora said. “...b-but… Sora, why…?” Hina asked. “I was scared, okay?!” Sora said, “If anyone knew what I did… I’d never fly again…” “Did Raku send you the note? And proceed to attack you?” I asked. She nodded. “Yes.” She said, “And… I killed him…” “...and you carved his heart out…” Reina said. “...that was after he stopped breathing.” Sora said. “That was unnecessary!” Hina said. “Shut up, bitch!” Sora yelled at her. “Little miss perfect!” I pulled out my pistol, shooting a warning shot into the air. “Sora!” I yelled. My face was deadly calm, my killing calm. “What?! Defending her?!” Sora asked, looking at me. “More like shut the fuck up before I take the punishment into my own hands instead of Monokuma's.” I said, my voice malicious and evil. “And trust me, I can make your last day miserable!” Everyone had this shocked look as I seethed. I was pissed beyond belief. And it wasn't just at Sora. It was at the game, Monokuma, Kosuke…...even Raku who I honestly thought as a friend. “...Matsu… calm down…” Haruka said, shooting a glance at Hina, before shaking her head. “...anyways, we should go over this case before...voting, I guess…” I put my pistol away. “Let's start with last night. Raku was waiting for me outside my room, scared as someone had loosened his lock. As I was the one he chose, I agreed, unknown to the plot that was about to unfold. When I left, Raku got to work, writing the note as well as setting up the shotgun for the murder. But there was the flaw in his plan. The guns on my wall were all airsoft replicas and weren't meant for killing. But Raku didn't know that as he was young. He took a screwdriver from our culprit’s work in the ballroom and loosened the lock, and waited until Haruka had passed my his room, where I was staying. He removed the name plates and portraits off the doors and reversed them. Then he slid the note into the ballroom, where our culprit picked it up and proceeded to take some of the propellor blades, before walking to the room. They knocked, as Raku was hiding behind the door. They opened it, walking in as Raku slammed the door, and started to fire at the culprit. In defense, they hid, waiting for when Raku was off guard. They did that, stabbing Raku in the leg, causing the shotgun to be dropped. Then our culprit dragged Raku onto the bed, pinning them to the bed with the other blades before slicing him open, cutting Raku’s heart out. The blood must have covered them all over, even the goggles they were wearing wouldn't have not been stained. They placed the heart on the nightstand, before flipping Raku over, making it seem like the blades pinning him caused the death. On the way out, they stripped the stained clothes, changing before taking them to the incinerator, burning the clothes. Except, the leather on the goggles were not all in the fire, burning off and landing on the floor. And the culprit…….is none other than Sora Watanabe, the Super High School Level Pilot!” “...Well, I can’t say you’re wrong, considering I admitted it…” Sora said. “Then, it’s voting time!” Monokuma said, “Look down on your pedestals and tap the person you think is the culprit!” I looked at the tablet. And made my choice. “I'm sorry, but you did do it…..” A slot machine popped up after a few minutes, before three images of Sora popped up. “Ding-ding-ding! You are cor-rect! The Blackened is Sora Watanabe! Which means...punishment time!” Monokuma yelled. “Wait.” I said, holding out my hand. “Sora, I know you didn't just kill because of self defense, didn't you?” “...No. It wasn’t just self defense…” she said, looking down. “Honestly.. I wanted out of here. I knew I couldn’t fix what I did, but…” “...what did you do…?” Hina asked. “....I killed my best friend and co-pilot, Hinata. No one can fix that.” Sora said. “I blame myself every day for what I did to him.” I lowered my arm. “You just wanted out……” I said. Sora looked at Monokuma. “What's this punishment?!” she said. He laughed. “Execution!” he said. “What? No!” Hina said, reaching out for Sora, but she shook her head. “Don’t bother. We have to do it, don’t we?” Sora said, “...at least I’ll be with him.” “Sora…..” I said, looking away. “Let's give it everything we got! It's punishment time!” Monokuma yelled, hitting the small box in front of him with a hammer. 'Sora has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!’ Sora stood there, looking at all of us as a chain hooked around her and dragged her through an open door, she struggled, soon getting tied to a pole. She looked up as a glass door slid around her. We stood there as debris lined the bottom of the cylinder. Monokuma jumped up, at the controls. The caption 'Fallen from Grace’ appeared as the execution began. The fan turned on, slowly raising the debris, as it slowly cut Sora’s feet and ankles. Monokuma raised the controls, making the fan spinning faster. Sora screamed as she got cut, the debris reaching her waist. Soon, Monokuma turned the fan to the max, breaking the lever. The debris spun faster, cutting Sora deeper and covering the glass with blood. We saw a split second where she had the look of pure despair on her face as the debris covered her face. The fan suddenly stopped from overheating. All of our faces were shocked as Sora hung there, dead. “Oh, my god…” Haruka whispered. Yuri and Naoko screamed, holding each other. I, on the other hand, was disgusted. No one deserved an execution like that! Hina was shaking, backing away from everything in front of us. “...Hinata?” Reina asked, looking at her. “No one deserves that shit!” I said, looking at Monokuma. “We will not do this shit again if this is the fucking outcome!” “You were the one that wanted her last day to be a living hell.” Monokuma said, “Besides, that was fun!” “You’re sick…” Yuna said, “...let’s go, guys. Before some of us run out and leave…” I nodded, as we got onto the elevator. I frowned, as everyone walked back to their rooms. Me on the other hand, walked to the ballroom. And picked up Sora’s machine. “Even if the creator died, someone must finish the work.” I said, walking past my old room. I looked inside, noticing that the room was back to the way it was when I woke up here. “What the?!” How could it look this way?! It was a crime scene only a few hours ago! “Whoa,” Haruka said, peering in. “It’s perfectly clean…. Maybe Monokuma has some robot maids…” I looked away….. “I can't sleep here…...this was where Raku was murdered!” I said, noticing that the signs were back to normal. “...Well, I don’t know if Monokuma would let you stay in Raku’s old room…” she replied. I sighed, walking in. “I doubt I can even fucking sleep tonight.” I said, setting the machine on the now clean nightstand. “I don’t think any of us can.” Haruka replied, “But worth a shot… I’ll see you in the morning, Matsu.” I smiled slightly as I closed the door. I got in the bed, trying to sleep. “Raku…...Sora…..I'm so sorry!”